Heinrich Amsel
Heinrich Amsel was a fictional Nazi Major-General responsible for the massacre of the Red Army soldiers and Russian civilians at Stalingrad. He was likely a divisional commander and had many bodyguards including several marksmen. He was killed in the level Vendetta during a firefight with Soviet forces besieging his compound by Dimitri Petrenko, who had successfully infiltrated the German military's area of operations with Sergeant Reznov. The level in which the player kills Amsel borrows heavily from the film Enemy at the Gates. When the player kills Amsel, the gameplay slows down to show him die. Note that he is immune to the anatomy-based damage effect, so he won't have body parts severed by damage even from the PTRS-41. He may be based on Nazi general Rienhardt Heydrich, who was also assasinated and they both were in the Schutzstaffel (SS) Achievements/Trophies If Amsel is killed with a pistol, you will get a 15 point gamerscore Achievement (Xbox 360) or Silver Trophy (PlayStation 3) called "Gunslinger." The player can find two P38's in the room where you confront the first enemy sniper. The first one is on a desk on the right after the player goes through the destroyed door upstairs, and the second one is on a desk in front of the hole in the building facing the building where the enemy sniper is. The player can also acquire a pistol by shooting an enemy so he goes into Last Stand, in which he pulls out a pistol and will attempt to shoot the player. At that point, the player will have to kill the enemy in Last Stand or he will kill the player. Trivia * He looks very similar to Dr. Richtofen, but with larger lips. He also has a scar on his face like Richtofen. * A glitch can be used to kill him with a knife (check Vendetta article for details). Once close and personal, the player can see a possible SS Allgemeine cuff title, hinting he is a member of the Schutzstaffel also hinted at by his black uniform. However, he does not sport the collar titles. ** When you get close to Amsel through the use of the aforementioned glitch, he tries to shoot at you with an invisible gun, alternating between shooting at the player (it does not harm the player) and cowering behind cover. It is not clear why he does this although it may be a default character animation. * If the player throws a grenade at him while up close and personal, he may pull out an MP40 and he will be able to harm the player. * No matter how Amsel dies, he still has the same death animation. * He seems to give a lot of attention to his men, this is because Reznov said that he inspects every German garrison every day, he probably does this to maintain an order or he does it to make sure their are no faults in their defenses. * Amsel has a dirty face, which is odd as he is a General and would be expected to be clean. * Richtofen has the same uniform as Amsel, except Richtofen's coat is tan. Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Main Anatogists